


Why Are You in My Kitchen

by ZellaSunshine



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Jihoon is exasperated, Oneshot, Soonyoung is a stressed college student, and the friendliest motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: While putting your favorite condiment on a sandwich, you accidentally make a magical occult symbol and summon a demon.Also known asSoonyoung is a sweetheart and Jihoon can't help but humor him





	Why Are You in My Kitchen

Soonyoung was just trying to make himself a quick meal in between his last class of the day and the beginning of his part time job. It was only 3:00PM, but Soonyoung already felt dead on his feet from the long week.

But even the state of exhaustion Soonyoung was in was not enough to make him unaware of the stranger suddenly standing in his apartment. And a very cute stranger at that.

Soonyoung blinks a few times, wondering if he was finally starting to have hallucinations caused by stress. But no, the short man with soft yellow-blond hair is definitely there, staring at Soonyoung with slight distaste.

“What do you want?” The blond boy asks, crossing his arms over his chest. Soonyoung thinks maybe it was probably meant to look intimidating, paired with the piercing glare Soonyoung is receiving.

Soonyoung chokes. “Excuse me? You’re the one that somehow got into my apartment. Do we even know each other?”

The shorter boy raises an eyebrow. “Well you’re the one that summoned me, asshole. How do you accidentally do that?”

Soonyoung’s eyebrows furrow. “I didn’t summon you.. Are you trying to tell me you’re a demon? You’re so cute though!”

The small boy’s cheeks puff up in anger as he shouts at Soonyoung, “I’m not cute! Demons aren’t cute!”

Soonyoung hums. “Well I think you’re cute so some demons must be cute then. Anyways, what’s this about me summoning you?”

The demon huffs. “The only way it’s possible for me to be here is if you summoned me. I can’t just waltz around on Earth whenever I want to.”

“Woah really? Why not? Are there like specific rules demons have to follow? How long can you be here for? Do you like Earth or your home more? Do you like being a demon? Are you going to answer any of my questions Mr. Demon, Sir?”

The demon looks at Soonyoung incredulously. 

“Okay first off, I’m- just call me Jihoon okay? And to answer your questions: yes really, I don’t know why, yes, until you make your wish, neither, I’m not sure, obviously.”

Soonyoung blinks. “I have to make a wish? I thought you were a demon not a genie. And I didn’t summon you, are you sure your demon-y GPS didn’t malfunction and you got the wrong apartment number?”

Jihoon lets out a longsuffering sigh, and points to the sandwich Soonyoung had been making. “Whatever disgusting condiment you were putting on your peanut butter sandwich- that’s a summoning symbol.”

“Okay listen, don’t you come into my house attacking me about my sandwich making choices.”

The demon rolls his eyes, and Soonyoung notices that the irises are a slightly glowing red. 

“Can I just wish for you to go back to wherever you came from then?”

“Ah yes, very original. But that’s not how it works.”

“What do you mean that’s not how it works? I think you’re just making stuff up now.”

“Do I need to hold your hand through this entire thing? Just make a wish, it’s not that difficult!”

Soonyoung ponders it for a second. “I mean, but there isn’t really anything I need. Is there anything you need? Can I make the wish for you?”

Jihoon blinks once. Twice.

“No one has ever asked me that before.”

Soonyoung gives Jihoon a warm smile. “Well I’m asking! What can I wish for you?”


End file.
